The Sweetest Kind Of Love
by BooksCleverness
Summary: Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are in love, Harry is about to ask her the big question. What will happen to the Golden Trio after Hogwarts? May be a higher rating Later.Read to find out.
1. Love Just Is

A/N: Hey everyone, I am starting this new fan-fiction, I hope you like it. 

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling

*~*~*The Sweetest Kind of Love*~*~*

Chapter One: Love Just Is

Hermione and Harry Potter where just graduating, from Hogwarts that day, which would turn into the biggest day of there life. Harry had been planning on proposing to Hermione, at dinner tonight, he was going to sneak away with her, to the Shrinking Shack , which Ron had helped him look spectacular, inside and out. It no longer looked creepy, it looked like a normal house, but romantic. Hermione knew nothing of this yet, but he had hoped she would take the ring, and marry him. It was just about an hour before they had to go down for the ceremony, he just wished his parents could be here, like all his friends would be. It pained him to , think his godfather wouldn't be there as long as his late parents. Hermione and Ron kept telling him over and over, its not his fault, and that they'd be proud to see him, and how far he has come. Harry knew this was all true , but they didn't know the pain of not growing up with anyone he could confide in. He grew up with his aunt and uncle, but he never considered them family. It was time for him to meet Hermione in the common room, so he headed down stairs.

" Hey sweetie," Harry said as He and Hermione held hands.

" Hi , Harry this is our big day," Hermione said on the verge of tears.

" Yeah I know, but just think, you have a bright future ahead of you," Harry said exiting the common room, holding Hermione's hand.

" Hermione I need you to be honest when you answer the question , I am about to ask you," Harry said, walking with her down to the Great Hall.

"Okay," Hermione said stopping and looking him in the eye.

"Sweetie, do you want to spend the rest of your life with me?" Harry asked her hopefully, giving her the look all the girls died to see.

" Of coarse, I couldn't imagine my life without you in my future," Hermione said, kissing him.

" Okay , I am glad," Harry said, a minute later when they entered the Great Hall, looking around at all the parents.

" Harry look, there are my parents, lets go over to them," Hermione said pulling Harry behind her.

"Hi mum, dad, I am so glad to see you here," Hermione said, hugging her parents.

" Hermione pumpkin, who is your good looking friend?" Mrs. Granger asked making Harry blush a bright shade of red.

" Mum, this is Harry , he is my boyfriend," Hermione said also , blushing because her mum said he was good looking. She knew it was true, but it still embarrassed her.

" Nice to meet you Harry," Mr. Granger said shaking Harry's hand.

Twenty minutes later after everyone in their seventh year had arrived, Dumbledore, had spoke. But while they where waiting, for him to start they got acquainted with each other, and meet all of their kids friends. Hermione had introduced her parents to all her friends, and teachers. Both of them where amazed by Hogwarts, they especially loved the ceiling of the Great Hall because it reflected the sky. 

" Welcome, to your Graduation, I am glad to see many familiar faces," Dumbledore said looking around to Mr. Weasley, and Smiling.

" You may be a muggle, or a magical parent but today we will unite, because of your kids, now lets start the ceremony," Dumbledore said making some question, what a muggle was, of coarse Hermione parents were confused. Until She explained what he was talking about.

" I am going to call your name and please come up and except this award," Professor McGonagall, said standing by Dumbledore.

The list went From Harry Potter, to Draco Malfoy, when everyone excepted the award, people talked for ten minutes then Dumbledore made the parents leave. After all the Parents left, Harry told Hermione to follow him, he took her through the tunnel that lead to the Shrieking Shack. Hermione was confused at this, but she followed him anyway. When they arrived, she was in shock, there where candles lit all around the room, and to her it looked totally romantic.

" Hermione, would you care to join me for dinner?" Harry asked, pulling out her chair.

" I would love to," Hermione said, as food appeared when she sat.

" This looks wonderful," She said , happily. 

" Hermione before we start I need to talk to you," Harry said.

"Sure what is it?" She asked curiously.

" Well from the day I met you I knew you were beautiful , inside and out," Harry said, getting ready to ask the question, " So for me it was love at first sight, over the years as we got to know each other, I got to know you , and I began to think you were the one I want to grow old with, so today I finally got the courage, to ask you to Marry me. Hermione Lynn Granger will you please except this ring and Marry me?" 

"Harry yes, I will marry you, I love you so much," Hermione said breaking down into tears, as he put the ring onto her finger.

" Would you like to start eating now?" Harry asked.

"Yes," She sobbed as she stopped crying.

As the night grew old , Hermione, and Harry sat there talking about things couples normally talked about. Hermione was so happy, she only wanted to be around him , but she knew they had to get back and pack for the next day.

" Harry we better get going we need to finish packing for tomorrow," She said standing up and holding his hand, as they left and Harry put out the candles and turning it back into the creepy haunted house.

" Hermione I love you, and I never want you to forget that," Harry said, kissing her.

Ten minutes later they got up to their common rooms, the Heads had their own rooms so they had privacy. When they entered they found a note from Ron, it said Congratulations. Hermione started packing magically, as well as Harry as they returned. When both finished packing five minutes later, Hermione went into Harry's room, and sat on his bed. Talking for hours until Hermione fell asleep in His arms. She felt safe when she was around him. 

A/N: Hey I am sorry if this seems short I will add more as soon as I get 5 reviews so** Please Read & Review. Thanks a lot**


	2. Leaving Hogwarts

AN/: Hey Peeps . I decided to update the day after. I just hope I get five reviews at the least for each chapter. I work hard to write these fan-fictions. Well lets get started. Oh yeah thanks for the reviews, and if you have any suggestions on how to make my writing better and flow, please let me know. Thanks

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. 

*~*~*The Sweetest Kind Of Love*~*~*

Chapter Two: Leaving Hogwarts 

Harry woke slowly the next morning to find Hermione still sleeping on his shoulder. He sat there for five minutes because when he looked at his watch it was only seven in the morning. He figured that he should let her sleep there since she looked so peaceful. He couldn't think of his life if she hadn't been in it, she had always helped him get out of situations that he couldn't do alone. As he sat there playing with her long bushy brown hair , she started to stir. But after a minute she stopped, moving and lay there calmly as if nothing was bothering her. Harry knew otherwise though, he could tell something was wrong, she wasn't acting normal for the past week, he knew it was because Harry still had to kill Voldemort. Hermione well knew that Harry could die fighting Voldemort in the last battle , but she still loved him the same. Little did she know but Harry was scared, he had already written a fair well letter, telling Ron to look after her if he died. He had given Ron this letter when he told him he was proposing to her. Ron had agreed, but he knew that Harry would make it. When it was seven-ten he decided it was time for them to go to breakfast.

"Hermione sweetie, its time to get up, we need to get ready to leave," Harry whispered gently in her ear.

"Okay , I am getting up, I love you Harry," Hermione said getting up slowly.

"I love you to," Harry said, getting off the bed.

"I'll be in the shower, if you need me, I should be out in five or ten minutes," Hermione said, blowing him a kiss, before she closed and locked the door.

For ten minutes Harry packed some extra things that he'd forgotten to pack. His photograph album, still lay on his bed he was going to take that on the train so he could look at it. He also had Ron leave his wizard chess, game out so they could play for old time sake. Hermione had come out of the bathroom fully dressed, and ready to go down to breakfast by time Harry had finished packing. He was also taking a shower, and by the time he got out it was almost eight, he had got in at ten to eight. He and Hermione talked for awhile , so they could pass time, and get to breakfast, but first they had to do the challenging task of getting Ron up.

"Harry , how hard is it to get Ron up?" Hermione asked as he , dragged there trunks over to the door. 

"Very hard, he sleeps like a little baby," Harry laughed, think of Ron.

" Hermione you ready to go , it'll take about ten minutes to get him up?" Harry asked, his future wife holding her hand.

"Yes, and if we can't get him up Lavender sure can," Hermione teased, as they left their common room and started up the stairs.

" Good one Hermione," Harry said stopping in front of the portrait.

"Password?"

"Chocolate Frogs," Harry said, helping Hermione through the doorway.

"Ron get up," Harry said shaking him, gently.

"Leave me alone," Ron moaned.

"Ron get up, or you'll miss the train," Harry lied just to get him up.

Several times later, Hermione pushed Harry aside, and said," Ron get up breakfast is ready if you don't get up you'll miss it."

"What," Ron said, jumping up as fast as he could.

"See never let a man do a woman's job," Hermione teased Harry kissing him on the lips.

"Ewwwwwww, Please spare me , get a room," Ron said in disgust.

"Ron, we're in a room," Hermione said, to get Ron disgusted.

"Shut up," Ron mumbled.

" Why you talking to my future wife like that?" Harry said playing around.

"Men can't live with them, can't live without them," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

" Hey, you guys we need to get to breakfast," Hermione said after Ron and Harry pretended to fight, ignoring her comment.

'_Goodness, how childish can a seventeen year get?' Hermione asked herself._

"Sorry pumpkin, Ron lets go," Harry said grabbing hold of Hermione's hand, as Ron grabbed his truck and piled it with the others so it could be taken down.

"So Hermione, when is the baby due," Ron teased her.

"What baby?" Harry asked seriously, looking at Hermione as though she better explain.

"Ron I am not having a baby, get over it," Hermione laughed at Harry's expression.

" Hurry you two, breakfast will get cold if you don't hurry," Ron said running, ahead of them.

" Ron slow down breakfast never gets cold at Hogwarts," Hermione said knowingly.

"Yeah slow down Ron, you'll be eating lunch on the train anyway," Harry agreed, as they reached the Great Hall.

"Harry , I was wondering where are we going to live after this?" Hermione asked with a hint of worry in her voice, 'cause they had no house.

"Oh that, well I thought that we could look next weekend after we get our jobs and everything, see I booked a room at the Leaky Cauldron for a week, so would have a place to stay," Harry explained as they sat down next to Ron.

" Okay , I was worried there for a minute," Hermione sighed in relieve. 

All during breakfast they had people come up to them and congratulate them on getting married. It didn't bother them, for the first couple of times, but then it got to the point where they couldn't eat or talk, without be interrupted. Ron just sat there in amusement, at how many people came up, and said, to them. Draco Malfoy even came up, but not to congratulate them. He keep bothering them.

"Scar-head, and Mudblood engaged , never thought Potter could sink so low," Draco taunted, just to get him mad.

"Malfoy, shut-up," Hermione said, turning to look at him.

" I don't have to listen to mudblood's so make me," Draco said menacingly.

" Draco leave her alone," Ron and Harry said at the same time.

" Mudblood , mudblood, you'll be the next one I kill," Draco said, as Harry and Ron stood up but Hermione grabbed their robes.

" Let me take care of him," Hermione said standing up.

" What you going to do, run to your daddy, and cry," Draco taunted again.

"Shut-up," Hermione said through clenched teeth.

"I have never seen a mudblood cry, in front of her ugly boyfriend," he taunted over and over again.

" Leave us alone," Hermione cried smacking Draco across the face, turning then running out of the great hall, Harry following her.

"Ron , stay here, we'll be back," Harry said as he followed Hermione.

" Draco you better go or else," Ron warned , as he laughed at Draco's welt.

" Sweetie , its okay stop running," Harry said catching up to her.

Harry and Hermione just sat on the steps talking until it was twenty to eleven, when they had to board the train. It took awhile for Harry to get Hermione to stop crying, but eventually she stopped. Walking down to the horseless carriages, they meet up with Ron.

" Hermione are you okay," Ron said, and Harry nodded because he knew Ron was going to hug her.

" Yeah, I never thought I could hate somebody that much," Hermione said, almost crying again.

" Its okay, everybody hate's him, even if they are as nice as you," Ron said, as they got into a horseless carriage together.

" Thanks you guys," She added as Harry helped her up, into the carriage, as she sat next to him.

" I'm sure going to miss Yer lot," Hagrid said, hugging them and almost squashing them.

"Hagrid, we'll visit you as much as possible," Hermione said crying because she was going to miss him.

" Thanks, I made Yer some rock cakes, I hope Yer enjoy 'em," Hagrid said, handing them to Ron.

" Thanks Hagrid, They look great," Harry said giving him one last hug.,

" Oh congratulations to you and 'ermione, best o' luck," Hagrid cried, hugging Ron and Hermione for the last time.

" Bye you three," Hagrid said over the whistle of the train.

" Bye Hagrid, we'll write as much as possible," they said in chorus.

When they entered the train, it started to move. As they watched Hogwarts disappear, they found a empty compartment. Lavender soon entered and asked Ron to come with her for a minute. But that minute turned into hours. Hermione sat on Harry's lap, and Kissed his cheek as, they looked through his old album of photographs. They looked at their memories for hours, until the sky started to get dark. Then they sat and talked until the train slowed down half an hour later.

" I wonder where Ron is?" Hermione said to Harry who shrugged.

" Hermione did I mention that we have to stop at my uncles house to get the rest of my stuff," Harry said.

" No, its okay though," Hermione said, as they got off the train.

" Well, its going to be hell when I show up," Harry said, going through the platform. 

" We need to catch a taxi, lets go pumpkin," Harry said pushing the trunks.

" Taxi," Harry shouted , as a taxi pulled over.

"You first," Harry said, as he opened the door for Hermione.

"Thank you," Hermione said kissing him.

"Where to?" The cab driver asked.

"Privet Drive, number four," Harry said unhappily.

"That'll be ten, thanks," He said as they arrived at the house, and Hermione handed him muggle money since Harry had none.

" How may I help," His uncle started, but couldn't finish his sentence.

A/N: Hey everyone ,** Please Review** Remember if I get 5 reviews each chapter I will update, and please help me if you find mistakes so I can improve. Thanks again.


	3. The Dream

AN/: Hey Peeps. Thanks for the five reviews I am glad you guys are honest with me, because It helps me become a better writer

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. 

*~*~*The Sweetest Kind Of Love*~*~*

Chapter Three: 

" Hello, Uncle Vernon, I came to get my things, so I never have to see you after this," Harry said walking past his uncle who was in shock. 

" GOOD AND AFTER THIS NEVER DARKEN MY HOUSE AGAIN, AND WHY DID YOU BRING THIS UGLY DUCK, SHE'S A FREAK ALSO ," His Uncle Vernon Screamed, as Harry turned to him his face as red as a beat. 

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, ABOUT MY FIANCÉ, AND NEVER TALK TO HER LIKE THAT AGAIN, YOU JERK," Harry yelled, slapping his uncle, then following Hermione to the stairs. 

" BOY GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW, FORGET ABOUT YOUR THINGS!" Vernon screamed as Dudley came in watching Harry get bullied around, he found it quite pleasing, after a hard days work. 

" No, Hermione come on lets go get my things , then you'll never have to see this fat asses, ever again," Harry said, not bothering to lower his voice, as he held her hand , walking upstairs. 

" Hermione I am sorry you had to see that, I can't stop my uncles actions, what's wrong dear?" Harry asked, as he seen a tear stream down from Hermione eye. 

" Harry I can't stand them, no one should be treated like that," Hermione sobbed stepping into Harry's room, sitting on the bed as he packed the remaining items. 

" Hermione sweetie pie don't cry , I am used to it," Harry said as he finished putting his Gryffindor banner in his bag, then sitting next to Hermione, so she could set her head on his shoulder. 

" That's just it Harry, you shouldn't be used to being Harassed," She cried, Harry hugged her, rocking her back and forth, for two minutes. 

Two minutes past, Harry holding Hermione to calm her of her emotions. Unaware of his cousin spying on him , he had been talking to Hermione, about their future. But Dudley being stupid and all he could figure out what Fiancé meant. Spying on his cousin, Dudley watched them kiss after Hermione stopped crying. '_ Wow she looks amazing, what is she doing with that loser?' Dudley asked himself._

"Ewe. um excuse me, but you know you are kissing a freak?" Dudley asked Hermione, as he entered and she stood up pushing Harry back down on the bed, that told him she'd take care of him and he didn't ask any questions. 

" What, you are right he is a freak," Hermione lied, as Harry was in shock. 

" You agrees with me?" He asked. 

" Yeah , I mean look at his Hair, his chest, and he is so sexy," Hermione said leaning down and kissing him passionately, leaving Dudley in shock. 

" You mean you like this -this freak?" He asked in shock. 

" Yeah I mean is he is a freak, I must be one also," Hermione said. 

" How could y-yo-you be a fr-fre-freak?" Dudley asked stuttering. 

" Why he is a wizard, I am a witch, if you put two and two together they both equal a freak," Hermione said knowingly , as Dudley stood there in shock. 

" You are a witch?" Dudley said in surprise. 

"Yep, So go, before I turn you into a toad," Hermione lied, pulling out her wand, and laughing as he ran out into his room. 

Leaving that house five minutes later, they flagged down the night bus, telling them they wanted to go to the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione had never been on the knight bus so it was a little scary for her at first. Harry was surprised Stan recognized him after he had grown up, he had more muscles, he still had that Raven black messy hair his dad had had. Hermione and Harry picked the second level so that Stan wouldn't bother them, because Harry had mentioned that, he was talk-a-tive. When the Knight bus came to a halt Harry helped Hermione off the bus, leading her into the Leaky Cauldron. After ten minutes they where up in their room, it was large and it had one bed, it looked magnifient, hermione was speechless. 

" Hermione I am going to bed sweet pea," Harry said taking his shirt off exposing his muscles. 

"Me, too, Good night I love you see you in the morning, sexy," Hermione said changing her clothes in pajama's. 

" Goodnight Hermione," Harry said getting into bed sleeping next to Hermione. 

" Night, Harry, I'll see you in the morning," Hermione said, falling asleep. 

That night Hermione dreamt that she was pregnant with twins but , she found out when Harry died. Suddenly she woke with a start, Harry looked so cute when he was sleeping, but he had a waken when he felt her sit up. 

" Hermione what's the matter?" Harry asked worridly. 

" Ummmm........Harry, I had a dream about about......," She started but ended up in tears. 

" Hermione calm down I am here, your safe with me," Harry said rubbing her back, as she cried. 

A/n: sorry I am leaving it off here I have to go because I feel ill I'll write more when I get better. 


	4. Telling of the Dream & Relationship Trou...

AN/: Hey Peeps. Thanks for the five reviews I am glad you guys are honest with me, because It helps me become a better writer, I am sorry its been a month and more since I updated, I have been busy. 

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. 

*~*~*The Sweetest Kind Of Love*~*~*

Chapter Four: Telling of the Dream and Relationship Trouble 

No matter what Harry said, she wouldn't stop crying, and it took her about thirty minutes to calm down. He keep repeating that he was beside her and that he wasn't going to leave her. But he couldn't understand why she wasn't acting normal. Hermione took awhile to calm down, but Harry got her to stop crying by getting a book from his suit case called _" The greatest Witches, of all time"._

"Harry what are you doing with that book, who's is it?" Hermione asked, as she stopped crying and whipping the tears away. 

" Oh, can I see it," Hermione asked, excitedly, reaching for the book. 

Harry pulled the book up only teasing her saying," ONLY IF, you agree to tell me, why you have been crying for the last thirty minutes." 

" Okay Harry , well, here it goes, I was crying, because I had a dream about you dieing," She said, not looking up at him. 

" Oh," was all he said. 

"I'm so sorry, Harry," She started crying again, as Harry embraced her. 

"Hermione its okay, I hope you like the new book that came out yesterday," Harry said , handing her the book. 

" Thanks, I love you Harry," Hermione said, finally she ended the crying. 

" Love you too," Harry said kissing her lips, softly. 

Minutes later, Hermione and Harry where talking about what they had planned for there future when they got married. Hermione wanted to have the wedding in Hawai'i and Harry agreed that it was a great place to get married. Harry and Hermione sat talking for a couple of minutes more, before Hermione got to tired to carry on the conversation. So she fell asleep in Harry's arms, Harry just sitting there, playing with her hair. Harry fell asleep, with, Hermione laying on his lap, about ten minutes after she had fallen into a deep sleep. Around eight Harry woke to find Hermione still asleep on him, since she looked so peaceful he decided to let her sleep until she awoke. It was only about thirty minute later when Hermione woke, and she gave Harry a warm smile. 

"How long have you been awake Harry?" Hermione questioned him. 

" Probably thirty minutes, are you feeling better today?" Harry asked , but still answering her question. 

" I think I'll be fine, I just have a head ache," Hermione said, standing up and streching. 

" You also have red circle around your eyes from crying," Harry added, also standing up. 

" What ?I do? I was supposed to go out shopping for the wedding dress today with Lavender," Hermione said horridly, covering her face, with her hands. 

" Hermione don't worry I know how to get rid of the circles around your eyes," Harry said knowingly. 

" How?" Hermione asked shortly. 

" Check the spell book, and I thought my love was the smartest witch of our time, I guess not," Harry teased, as Hermione pushed him playfully. 

" I offend Miss. Frisky Hermione Granger?" Harry asked playfully. 

" Oh come here you big hunk of sexiness," Hermione said seductively. 

" I don't think I can, I have plans, and your just not my type," Harry said, with an attitude. 

" Oh but then why did you ask me to marry you then," Hermione seriously said , looking hurt. 

" Hermione I," Harry started but Hermione cut him off. 

" Harry just leave me alone," She said, running out of the room crying. 

" I'm ...," Harry tried to tell her he was just kidding before he ran out. 

"Hedwig , what am I going to do?" Harry said to his owl who was sitting on the dresser. 

"I need time to think, I'll be back later Hedwig," Harry said walking out of the room closing the door behind him to only enter a empty hallway. 

" Hermione," Harry continuously called running thought the hallway, but no one answered. 

Harry searched for Hermione for two hours, when he finally ran into Ron. 

" Ron have you seen Hermione?" Harry questioned, Ron. 

" Yeah I seen her running that way , and she was upset, she didn't stop to talk , she just pushed me out of her way, and told me to go to hell. And as far as I know she never told anyone but Malfoy to go to hell, what did you do to her?" Ron said in one breath, pointing in the direction Hermione went. 

" Thanks Ron, I was teasing her, and she just ran off," Harry said, waving good-bye to Ron. 

"I'll talk to you later Harry," Ron said, turning and walking in the other direction. 

Once he finished talking to Ron, he headed to the book shop to see if she was there. When he couldn't find her, he went into every shop , except Knockturn Alley. He had just hoped that she would have enough common sense, not to go into a street where dark wizards were. He decided to look in Knockturn alley anyway, but after hours of searching he gave up and went back to the hotel room. When he arrived he found a note, from Hermione, it looked as though she was crying when she had wrote this. The note read. 

Harry:  
I can't talk to you anymore, or at least until I know you really love me. I thought you did but i guess it was all a lie just to prove to everyone, the rumor Draco spread was false. Bye 

Hermione 

Hours pasted, and the words of the letter burned into his memory. The thought of Draco calling him gay, and how he had as asked Hermione out that same day in sixth year. But he didn't do it because of the rumor, he did it because he had had feelings for her. He only wished she knew that.  
He began to get tired but he knew he wouldn't rest until he found Hermione and she forgave him. So he set out again after sitting down for an hour. When he got into the empty muggle street, he flagged donw the knight bus, and a new driver and assistant , but he was surprised when he seen a familiar face. 

A/N: I am sorry that I haven't updated, I have been away. And to the last reviewer Ayr: I didn't write them about twins. Did I? If so can you copy the text and review this next chapter with it. Thanks everyone, and its still 5 reviews a chapter.** Thanks and Please Review**


End file.
